


Stand Back

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair Breaks Dean, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel Doesn't Exist, Dean Never Left Hell, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Full Circle, Like an Angel Would Rescue You, M/M, Post-Episode AU: s03e16 No Rest For The Wicked, Take Care of Sammy You Piece of Shit, Video, Video Format: MP4, Vividcon Challenge, You are Here Forever, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: No man came





	Stand Back

made for Vividcon 2018 Challenge Theme: Full Circle

 

song by Stevie Nicks

 [Download mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/%5B2018%20Challenge%20-%20Full%20Circle%5Dsisabet-Stand%20Back.m4v)

 

[Tumblr link](http://sisabet-blog.tumblr.com/post/177215333765/edited-by-sisabet-for-2018-vividcon-challenge) 

 

 Content Note: Flashing Lights, Stuttery Cuts, Special Effects

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
